My Special Tom
by Shmendrick
Summary: 5 queens have found their special tom, however fights break out when all of them try to claim him. Guess who he is. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Jemima**

He loves me. He told me so today. One of the most popular toms in the Junk yard loves me! Tonight is the Jellicle ball and I want to be looking my best so I'll ask my sister, Bombalurina the Scarlet Queen, to help me get ready. It's my first Jellicle Ball and I've already been asked to sing a solo, not just the one-line we all get in the first song but a proper solo. He'll see me sing and be more in love with me than ever. I hope so, singing is the only thing I'm good at.

**Rumpleteazer**

Finally a tom is interested in me, Rmpleteazer, the notorious burgalar cat. My reputation nomally scares away the toms but not this one. He said he's been watching me for a while and he's only just worked up the courage to talk to me. Well tonight's the Jellicle ball and me and my brother, Mungojerrie, are going to be performing our song so hopefully I can impress him thn with my acrobatic skills. Unfortunaely I can't take him thieving with me or I could impress him with those skills. Mungojerrie has agreed to help me impress him, my special tom.

**Electra**

The other queens believe that I'm a recluse who has no interest in toms. I am reclusive for a reason, I watch the other cats carefully, deciding who to trust and who to avoid. I watch the toms to see if any of them might understand me and not wish to change me. I am not snobby though far from it and now I have found a tom who understands me. He loves me for who I am. The other toms I have dated have always tried to change me but not him. Maybe this time he is the one.

**Etcetera**

I know everyone thinks that I'm completely obsessed with The Rum Tum Tugger but I'm not. I know I act like it sometimes but really it's just all the toms my age go after the smarter prettier queens like Victoria, Jemima, Cassanda, Rumpleteazer and Exotica. The toms want the pretty queens but I'm not one of them. I'm just me, an acrobatic, noisy, hyperactive kitten, every tom's friend but never their mate, but now I may have a chance. One tom has chosen me. Me! Etcetera, the noisy,acrobatic, hyperactive kitten! He's promised me we'll dance together tonight at the Ball.

**Victoria**

All the oher queens think I am a snob because I don't like to get my coat dirty so I don't play games with them, I practise my dancing. They think I look down on them but I do not. Also I speak differently but it is not my fault as I grow up in a different part of town than them. However a tom has realised that I am not a snob. I caught him watching me dance and we danced together but I could not do more as I have promised my dance at the Ball to Plato.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you looking so happy about, Leccy?"

The dark red queen looked at her friend and smiled.

"Ooooh I know what!"

Electra sat up and raised an eyebrow.

"You've found a tom!"

Electra clamped her paw over Etcetera's mouth.

"Keep your voice down!"

She hissed glaring at her friend.

"You know our mothers think we're too young for toms. If Jelly found out..."

Electra let her voice trail off into silence. Etcetera nodded to show she understood and Electra removed her paw.

"Who is it?"

The younger kitten was immediately curious. Electra shook her head and lay back down.

"I've got a secret too."

Electra tore her gaze from the stars and looked at her friend.

"I've got a tom too, but I'm not allowed to tell anyone who he is because he says they won't approve."

Electra sat back up again.

"Is it Tugger?"

She whispered. She doubted it, he seemed far more interested in Jemima if he would chose any of the kittens. Etcetera shook her head.

"He's older than Tugger."

Electra gasped. Older than Tugger! To a kitten of her age that seemed very old indeed.

"Is he older than my dad?"

Etcetera nodded. Electra raised an eyebrow. That left a very limited number of older toms. She could only think of four that were older than her father, Munkustrap. She was certain her own older tom wouldn't betray her and Etcetera's father, Gus the Theatre Cat, was obviously not a candidate. That only left Asparagus Jr. and Bustopher Jones. She didn't think Bustopher Jones would lower himself so much as to talk to Etcetera never mind be her mate, but Electra didn't think it was Asparagus Jr. either. So that meant...

"He says we'll be able to declare our love soon,"

Etcetera said smugly, rudely interrupting Electra's train of thought. Surely it couldn't be him though could it? Electra would have thought even Etcetera had more sense than that!


	3. Chapter 3

"I love you lassie,"

"Love you too."

"Better go inside now, your mother will be wondering where you are."

"She's out with Demeter."

"I'll see you later lassie."

He kissed her once more then turned to go. Jemima waited until he was out of sight before slipping silently into the den.

"I didn't realise you'd be back so early, Mama."

The scarlet queen turned towards her daughter. She smiled and held her arms out for a hug,

"Demeter's pregnant, she wanted an early night so I thought I'd come back and wait for you."

Jemima hugged her mother.

"You could have gone and met Tugger if you wanted. I'm grown up now I'd be okay."

Bombalurina smiled.

"I know but I didn't want to."

Jemima smiled.

"Have you told him that?"

Bombalurina laughed.

"Not yet, I might soon though."

"Good, Etcetera is getting quite upset about you two."

"If she can catch him she's welcome to him."

Jemima smiled. She loved being able to talk with her mother like this.

"I'll tell her that," she began to head towards her bed but Bombalurina's next question stopped her dead.

"Speaking of catching toms, have you got your eye on any particular tom?"

Alonzo seems nice, he's made it obvious he likes me. I'm not sure about Quaxo, he seems to prefer Vicki and Tumblebrutus has asked me to dance with him at the ball."

Bomba raised her eyebrows.

"Do you want to?"

Jemima shook her head,

"Not really."

"Don't then, wait for the right tom to come along."

Jemima nodded.

"Night Mama."

"Night Jemi."


	4. Chapter 4

"Wot you doin sittin out 'ere wiv a big sloppy grin on yer face, Teazah?"

"Moi business, Lemme alone,"

"Is this bout that tom again?"

"Wot tom? I ain't got no tom,"

"That tom wot yer bin sneakin off to see stead of comin thievin wiv me, who is 'e?"

"Not gonna tell you,"

"Aww Teazah promise not to tell."

The burglar cat sighed.

"Alroight, but if the rest of em know bout it tomorror yer in trouble,"

"I won't tell a soul,"

Teazer sighed then stood up to whisper the name of the tom in her brother's ear.

"But Teazah he's got a mate n everything."

She rolled her eyes.

"Really I didn't know that."

"Aww c'mon Teazah they're always together."

"Obviously, and no they ain't cos he's gonna be wiv me soon."

Jerrie backed away.

"Oi don't fink so, Teazah. Be careful."

"Jerrie, he wouldn't hurt me."

"Woteva you say Teazah."

Jerrie slid back into the den he and his sister shared leaving Teazer to sit and stare at the stars tears in her eyes.

"He luvs me he does,"


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure you want to dance with me at the ball?"

"Of course I'm sure Plato. I love you. Why wouldn't I dance with you?"

Plato shrugged.

"You've seemed miserable recently,"

"Plato, it's not you."

Plato reached down to hug the slender white queen.

"What is it then Vicki?"

She turned her head away so he couldn't see the tears dripping down her face.

"It doesn't matter Plato. Leave it."

He pulled her head back round to face him,

"Vicki if something is upsetting you, tell me. You know I will do whatever I can to make it better."

"There's nothing you can you can do, it's me."

"Vicki tell me, what's wrong?"

The white queen began to sob and eventually she told her loving tom her story.

When she had finished she waited fearfully for him to speak. He sat watching her in silence for a while, just when she thought she was about to cry again he leaned forward and kissed her. In that moment Victoria knew that her special tom was here with her and that he would love her till the day they died.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What happens in the mating dance doesn't actually happen in the film. I just added that bit. His identity shall be revealed in this, the final chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it thank you to my reviewers, I apoligise for taking so long to finish it. **

Jemima smiled up at the moon, tonight was the Jellicle ball and tonight her love had promised to tell the rest of the tribe about them.

"Ready?" Jemima jumped slightly, she hadn't realised her mother had left the den. She nodded her face lit up with excitement. The two queens began to walk across to where Demeter, Munkustrap and Electra were waiting. They all lived in the southern quarter of the yard, reserved for families. The east quarter of the yard was for the queens while the toms lived in the western quarter of the yard. The northern quarter was where the protectors had their headquarters and the infirmary was. In the centre was the dancing square and it was to there the two families now made their way. There was already quite a crowd in the square when they arrived and the two young queens quickly managed to find their friends.

"Anyone know who they're going to dance with this year?"

Etcetera always hyper bounced up and down in her seat as she looked around her friends.

"I have a tom, he promised he'd dance with me."

Rumpleteazer lay on her back staring at the stars as the 5 friends sat listening to the music. The other four looked at her with interest.

"Who?" Electra leaned forward to study her friend her eyes narrowed.

"Well he's older than us,"

"How much older?" Even Victoria was interested now.

"He's older than Tugger," Rumpleteazer smiled to herself.

"Munkustrap?" Etcetera grinned, even though Electra glared at her.

"No, older." Rumpleteazer's smirk got bigger.

"Asparagus," Electra suggested.

"Wrong, younger than both of them."

"Bustopher Jones," Jemima chimed in now.

Rumpleteazer snorted,

"No, lighter."

"Old Deuteronomy?"

"What??" All four queens looked round at Victoria who shrugged apolgetically.

"No, definitely no," Rumpleteazer glared at her friend.

"There's no-one else it can be." Etcetera sighed her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Yes there is, do you want a clue?"

"It would be helpful," snapped Electra.

"He has a song about him, it's after Gus The Theatre Cat's song."

"What?" Three queens stared at her in disbelief.

"You can't be serious, Skimbleshanks?"

Rumpleteazer nodded.

"Liar!" Etcetera stood up looking like she was about to cry.

"Cetty sit down."

The little tortoiseshell glared at her best friend for a minute then sulkily sat back down.

"But it can't be Skimbleshanks. He said he loved me." Jemima said.

"He told me that,"

"And me,"

"And me,"

The four queens stared at Victoria again who blushed red.

"Anyway what are we going to do?" Rumpleteazer looked like she was about to cry now.

"I have a plan," Electra smiled darkly, her eyes glittering in the pale moonlight. The four queens leant in closer to hear what their friend had to say.

**A short while later**

The ball was about to end, the addressing of the cats was over when a small tiger-striped queen stepped into the centre.

"We haven't had our dance yet, Skimble," she called. "You do remember your promise don't you?"

"What promise?" Jennyanydots glared at her mate. "What promise?"

He ignored her.

"Teazer I said next year, when you're old enough."

He turned to leave pulling Jenny with him.

Jemima stepped forward.

"But Skimble we haven't danced yet."

Electra joined them

"Neither have we,"

Etcetera stepped forward,

"Leaving without dancing, I thought you looked forward to it?"

"I thought you were going to tell your mate your true feelings?" Rumpleteazer cocked her head slightly and stepped closer to the Railway cat, who seemed about to run away.

"I thought we were going to be mates?" Jemima stepped forward to Rumpleteazer's side.

"I thought you wanted to start a family?" Electra joined her friends, trying to suppress a grin.

"I thought you wanted us to have our own den?" Etcetera too stepped forward.

"We thought you loved us," the queens stepped forward in a line.

"Well?" They asked in unison.

"Skimble is this true," Jenny stared in shock at her mate.

He nodded silently, the Gumbie cat fainted but was caught by Bustopher Jones who carried her away to his den. Skimbleshanks stood silently in the centre of the square watching as one by one, the rest of the tribe walked away. Bomba stopped by her daughter to hug but then moved away with the rest. Even Vicki and Plato left.

"I'm sorry," Skimble whispered befor emoving away towards the railway.

The queens watched him go. All of them thought they would be happy but all they felt was pity for the older tom as they watched him go.


End file.
